jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Liste aller Schiffe der Rebellen-Allianz/Legends
Verschiebung Verschieben zu Liste aller Schiffe der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:18, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nö... der Name ist doch viel zu lang und ungebräuchlich. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:22, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Wolf's Claw Auf Seite 7 von Wanted by Cracken steht eindeutig, dass Drommels Feldzug sich gegen die Neue Republik richtete. Kann es auch nur sein, immerhin sind wir hier nach der Schlacht von Endor. Wenn da jetzt von „Alliance“ die Rede ist, muss die Neue Republik gemeint sein, denn es gab die Rebellen schon eine Woche nach der Schlacht von Endor nicht mehr und Drommel hat, bei aller Liebe, bestimmt nicht in einer Woche seine Flucht von Coruscant und sieben Angriffe auf Basen der Neuen Republic (interessanterweise wird wieder von „Rebel safe worlds“ geredet) innerhalb einer Woche durchgeführt. Bel Iblis 21:42, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Also auf der selben seite steht auch, dass der kram kutz nach Endor losging. Du interpretierst den einen Satz einfach zu stark. Oft passiert es, dass Autoren Die Rebellen schon NR nennen, bevor sich diese eigentlich gebildet hat. Und da die Claw von Truppen der Alliance gekapert wurde, steht es etwas ausser zweifel wann es zeitloch war. Das Scjiff kann dananch ja noch gerne von der NR indienst gestellt worden sein. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:55, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Evt. ist ja auch die Allianz freier Planeten gemeint. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:00, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ist denkbar, nur ist der Unterschied zwischen denen und der RA nicht wirklich groß --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:01, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja, aber der Unterschied ist da. Also gehört das Schiff nicht in diese Liste. Bel Iblis 22:03, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Willst du jetzte ne extra Liste für ne "Regierung" aufmachen, die nur ein paar Tage, vielleicht Monate existerte?. Ansich war das Nur ne Regierung... nichts weiter. Und auch wenn es unterschiede Gab, kann man sie weißgott eher beide zusammenzählen als die NR und die RA. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:09, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Aktualisierung oder Löschung Ich denke, die Liste ist sehr sehr grob erstellt und enthält nur wenige bekannte Raumschiffe. Die Liste taugt ja wirklich auch nur etwas, wenn sie aktuell gehalten wird. Dabei sollten auch die anderen Listen mal komplett überarbeitet werden, sodass auch die korrekten Schiffsklasse-Namen auftauchen. --Darth Vader 21:05, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) Bild:O.o.gif, ja glaubst du etwa ich räum dein kram hinterher? Deine Schiffe aus X-Wing kannste gerne selber eintragen (zumal in diesen Listen nur Schiffe stehen, die schonmal in der JP erwähnt wurden.) ... tzzzz --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:28, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) Meinen Teil meine ich nicht, den werde ich selbstverständlich ergänzen.--Darth Vader 21:30, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :...abgesehen davon: Klar löschen wir den Artikel! Warum auch nicht alle andern auch noch, die Liste aller Schiffe der Imperialen Flotte hat ja nur schon 39.000 Aufrufe und ist damit weitaus "beliebter" als der Artikel Star Wars (welcher 53 Ränge unterhalb dieser logiert). Weg damit!!!! ... -.- Sachma gehts noch? Was istn das Für ne Ausdrucksweise? Nur löschen weil nicht mehr ganz Aktuell? Dann musst du die halbe JP löschen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:34, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) Nein, das meinte ich nur in Bezug, dass man Listen nur führen sollte, wenn sie halbwegs aktuell und gut geordnet führen sollte. Wenn ich nicht grade beschäftigt wäre, würde ich das ja übernehmen. Es geht mit nur darum, dass die Kategorie aktualisiert werden sollte, sonst kann man auch die Kategorie verwenden. Vor allem die Schiffe aus Romanreihen tauchen da nur ungenügend auf. --Darth Vader 21:39, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) EDIT: Die Liste des Galaktischen Imperiums sollte das Vorbild dieser Kategorie vom Umfang her sein. --Darth Vader 21:40, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Tja... gibt halt scheinbar net so viele Rebellen-Schiffe (und abgesehn von den aus den PC-Spielen IST diese Liste Aktuell). Es hindert dich aber niemand dieser Liste neue Einträge hinzuzufügen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 21:47, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Niemand hat verlangt, dass du irgendeinem Kram hinterherräumen musst. Vader hat einfach nur gefragt, was man mit der Liste machen soll, was ja durchaus berechtigt ist. Löschen oder Aktualisieren sind halt zwei Optionen, obwohl ich persönlich auch eher für aktualisieren bin, zumal Vader da in diesem Bereich gerade recht aktiv ist. Wäre ja nicht zu viel verlangt, die Liste entsprechend zu aktualisieren. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:00, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Nur ist löschen keine sinnvolle alternative und alleine schon die erwähnung dessen zeugt von der Respektlosigkeit vor dem Artikel und seines Erstellers.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:18, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) Neue Schiffe Also seit kurzem habe ich die Seite Liste aller Schiffe der Rebellen-Allianz erweitert mit zahlreichen Schiffnamen. Die meisten habe ich aus den folgenden PC-Spielen: *Star Wars X-Wing (altes Spiel für MS-DOS) *Star Wars X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (Beispiel: Eleusis ist ein Eskortträger der in diesem Spiel bei einer Mission vor kam) *Star Wars X-Wing Alliance Von diesen Spielen kamen die meisten Namen. Von Empire at War habe ich kaum welche genommen, weil diese Schiffe in Massen aufraten. Hingegen die aus den oben genannten Spielen genommenen Schiffnamen haben eine eigene Geschichte. Problem ist aber das ich noch die Geschichten schreiben werde. Ein Teil der Mission kenne ich noch, doch viele kenne ich nicht mehr und muss erst die Spiele von neu spielen um an die Gechichten zu kommen PS: Schade das die Seite in ihre UR-From zurück verwandelt wurde. Ich wollte nur die Schiffe der Rebellen ergänzen. Gruß G-Scar 13:03, 24. Feb. 2011 (CEST) :Die Schiffsnamen sind im übrigen nicht weg, sie sind in der Versionsgeschichte noch erhalten. Versuche aber bitte erst nur die Schiffe hinzuzufügen, von den Spielen, die du kürzlich erst gespielt hast. Zudem bitte ich dich nebst den Dingen die ich schon auf deiner Diskussionsseite erläutert habe die schiffe dann auch Alphabetisch zu sortieren. Bei Spielen wie EaW muss man leider etwas vorsichtig sein, da hier die Schiffsnamen kaum eine Bedeutung haben (siehe Grundsatzdiskussion → Diskussion:Rote Ernte). Auch musst u bei XvsT. mit dem Kanon aufpassen. Wenn du dir etwa den englischen Artikel zu en:Eleusis durchliest erkennst du, dass die da nicht ganz so sicher sind was mit dem Schiff passiert. Das betrifft insbesondere Missionen, welche man mit beiden Parteien spielen kann, oder solche, die einen unklaren Ausgang haben (da es mehrere verschiedene Enden gibt). --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:12, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET)